Detective Bella
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: A continuation of Counting on Strings of Hope and Our Kids And Our Unwanted. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! You guys are great!**

There are many days that he never expected to come. The first one, his daughter being kidnapped by Gitano. Second, his daughter being kidnapped by his ex-wife. Third, his daughter getting married two weeks after graduating from high school. The fourth, was today.

Today, his daughter, Bella, was going to be a detective for her fourth year. Once Cory graduated from high school, Olivia and Elliot went back to Special Victims Unit. Bella was with them.

Elliot did not care for her partner. First off, his name was Chip. That reminded him of this spongebob episode that Bella and Lizzie used to watch. The only thing that made him happy was that he could keep an eye on his daughter.

"Dad?" Bella said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Elliot snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what?"

"Where'd you go on me? C'mon, Cap wants you and I to go to the crime scene." Bella said giving him his jacket.

"Okay, let's go." Elliot said. He wasn't sure about this. Taking his daughter to a crime scene was not something that counted as daddy daughter time. Sometimes the perp was the father.

When they reached the crime scene, they went up to officers guarding the tape. Bella held up her badge and they let them through. "What do we have?" Elliot asked as they reached Melinda.

"She was stabbed. I can't really tell how many times. I've counted twenty seven so far." Melinda said swatting down.

Bella swatted down and put on her gloves. "What's this?" Bella asked looking at the girl's arm. There was a faded black ink on her arm. "Property of the Indigos."

Elliot frowned. "She was owned."

"She bled out. She didn't die here; there's not enough blood." Melinda said. "I'll tell you more once I examine her."

Bella stood up and looked at her father. "Do you know who the Indigos are?"

"Hey, I don't even know who the Kardashians are. Don't ask me." Elliot said holding up his hands.

Bella smiled and hit his chest lightly. "C'mon, we have a perp to catch."

Bella and Elliot walked into the squadroom. Elliot kissed Olivia's head as he walked by her desk. "Hey babe." He whispered.

"Hey!" Olivia smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "More paperwork came in today."

"Oh, Santa got my letter." Elliot said sarcastically.

"Chip! Bella! Go see if Morgan is home." Captain yelled from his office.

Chip and Bella got up from their desks and started walking towards the door. "Hey!" Olivia and Elliot yell. They both turn around. "Be careful."

Chip and Bella both smirk and walk out of the squadroom. Olivia looked over at Elliot to find him clenching his jaw. "El, Chip is good police. Bella will be safe with him. She always is." Olivia said.

"She's still _my _daughter. I can't help if I worry." Elliot grumbled.

"I worry too. She's _also my_ daughter. He has put his life on the line for her. She does the same. That's what partners do." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled back. "You don't have to remind me."

Chip and Bella walk up to Mr. Morgan's door. Bella knocks. "Mr. Morgan, NYPD, please open the door." Chip said.

When they got no answer, they move to the windows. "Chip, open the door!" Bella yelled.

"Why?" Chip asked going over to her.

"He's dead." Bella said.

Chip went over to the door to find it locked. They both got out their guns. Chip kicked the door open. They went in and searched the house and found nothing.

"He's still warm. He hasn't been dead long." Bella said. "Look out!"

A guy in a ski mask hit Chip in the head just as another guy hit Bella onto the floor. Everything went black.

"What the hell!" Olivia yelled at her phone.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked coming back from Warner's.

"Bella and Chip aren't answering their phones. It's been two hours; they should be back by now." Olivia said.

"What happened to El, she'll be okay. Chip is good police." Elliot asked imitating Olivia's voice.

Olivia chucked a pen at him. "I do not talk like that."

"Liv! El! Somebody called saying that they found a car under the bridge. Dead guy inside, go check it out." Cragen said.

Elliot and Olivia reach the crime scene where Melinda and her team are already there. "What happened? This isn't a sex crime. Why were we called?" Olivia asked.

"What we found was why we called?" Melinda said pulling out a bag with two badges. "This guy was shot in the head. Bella and Chip's badges and guns were in the trunk of the car."

"Someone took them." Elliot gasped.

"I don't know what happened, but that's what I thought." Melinda said.

"We're right by the river. Don't tell me." Olivia said tearing up.

"We don't know yet." Melinda said sadly. "Everybody is looking for them."

Just then, Elliot's phone rang. It was Jack. "Hey Jack."

"Hey, where's Bella? She's not answering her phone." Jack asked worriedly.

"Uh, Jack, we think that Bella and Chip might have been kidnapped. Their badges and guns were found in an abandoned car." Elliot said choking up mid sentence.

"What?! No, that's impossible. I just saw her this morning. We were so happy." Jack choked. "You HAVE to find her."

"I'm going to Jack. I need to." Elliot said.

Jack let out a breath. "Just hurry. She needs to get home. Elliot, she's pregnant. She just told me this morning."

Elliot's breath caught in his throat. "I'm going to find her as fast as I can that will be the safest way possible. Bye Jack."

"Bye." Jack whispered before hanging up.

"Does Jack know?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he does now. Liv, Bella told him this morning that she was pregnant." Elliot said.

"And she went into the field? Oh, I am going to kill our daughter once we find her." Olivia huffed walking off.

**Please review! You guys are great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Chip woke up to a splitting headache. He opened his eyes to find that he was hanging by his hands. He looked ahead of him to find an empty chair. He looked around frantically until he found Bella hanging beside him. She was still knocked out.

Bella woke up to something kicking her leg. She kicked back and heard Chip yelp. She opened her eyes and looked at Chip. Her head hurt. "What happened?"

"How should I know? You were still up when I went down." Chip grumbled and looked around. "A better question would be, where are we?"

"There's a lot of questions to ask here. I have no idea where we are. Do you have your phone?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah, I do. I can feel it in my ass." Chip said sarcastically.

"You are a son of bitch, you know that?" Bella said.

"Oh, you tell me everyday." Chip said.

They both fell silent when someone came into the room. He was tall with a ski mask. He wore all black. Bella took note that he had blue eyes.

"I see you two woke up." He said. "You look just like your parents, Ms. Winters."

Bella went wide eyed. "How do you know them?"

"I don't answer to you." He said. He took out a taser and used it on Bella. Bella screeched as her body shook.

"Hey, knock it off!" Chip yelled.

"I don't listen to you either." He said and used it on Chip.

"That's not a normal taser." Bella panted.

"You're right. It's upgraded." He said. "You came on orders. Why do you follow your commander?"

Bella seethed. "Rook!"

"So, your parents told me about you?" Rook asked.

"They didn't have to. You kidnapped my mother." Bella scowled.

Rook stroked Bella's face. Bella pulled away only to be tasered again. "You are so much like here. You follow orders and then you disobey like your father."

"Don't you dare talk about my parents or I swear-" Bella started.

"Or what? You're tied up at the moment. Your partner in crime is in the same situation you are." Merritt said as he tasered Chip again. He cut the ropes on Chip's arm and watched him fall to the floor. "Get in the chair! And don't even think about pulling anything. This switch in my hand started the rope that's holding your partner on fire. You don't want to hurt her do you?"

Chip slowly got off the floor and went towards the chair. He turned to look at Rook just as Bella swung forward to kick the switch out of his hand. Chip punched Rook and took his knife. He cut the rope on Bella's wrists and caught her before she fell. "Let's get out of here."

They both darted towards the door. It opened and two large men stepped in. One of them put his arm through Bella's arms and turned her back around. The other guy handcuffed Chip and brought him back in.

Rook stood back up. "That was very stupid of you." He tasered both of them until they could no longer move.

All three of the men left the room. Chip and Bella were panting on the floor. "Anything you want to tell me now?" Chip asked.

Bella looked over at him and then back up at the ceiling. "I'm pregnant."

"Nice timing." Chip chuckled.

Bella smiled a little. "I know. I tend to have really bad luck when it comes to these types of things."

Chip looked over at her. "I know; I read your file. I know this is your third time being kidnapped."

"I checked your file too. I know about your kids. I'm sorry." Bella said.

"Me too. It was a drunken driver that hit them. He committed suicide before he was convicted." Chip said. "Isn't it weird that we have to read each other's files just to see what each other is like?"

"Yeah, it is." Bella chuckled. "I never thought I would actually do that to somebody."

"Me either." Chip chuckled. "Do you have a plan?"

"Nope, you?" Bella asked.

"Nada." Chip sighed.

Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Munch, Amanda, and Nick were all in the squadroom. Elliot was on the phone. "That's all I needed to know, thanks." Elliot hung up his phone. "They didn't find any bodies in the river. They talked to the guy who saw the car being abondoned. He gave us a sketch that they just sent."

Fin went into their mailbox and pulled out the sketch. "Oh, that's not possible."

"He ran into the river. Can somebody tell me how everybody we think is dead ends up alive?" Elliot asked.

"How did Merritt Rook survive?" Olivia asked.

"The CIA might've thought he was onto something." Munch said.

Elliot and Olivia glared at him. Munch held his hands up and backed away. "Guys, check this out." Amanda said getting their attention. They all looked at the board to where she pulled out two more sketches. "These are two of the other guys he was with."

"No." Olivia breathed. She looked at both photos. One of them made her want to crawl into a hole. The other made her want to shoot somebody.

"Lowell Harris and Dean fricken Porter." Elliot snarled. He stepped in front of Olivia to guard her as if the pictures were the actual people.

"Olivia, Elliot, you guys are officially off the case." Cragen said.

"Cap, it's our daughter." Olivia said turning to him.

"I know, but these guys targeted you for a reason. One of them kidnapped you, sexually assaulted you, and the other you guys just plain hate. You're off the case. You can come when we do searches, but investigation wise, forget it." Cragen said. He walked away to go into his office.

"Don't worry guys. We'll keep you in the loop." Nick said as he and Amanda went to go talk to Warner.

"I know you will." Elliot said putting his arm around Olivia. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his head on hers. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault." Olivia whispered into his neck. "We need to find her before anything can happen, El."

"I know." Elliot whispered back. He rubbed her arm as they watched the rest of the squadroom buzz busily.

"Dad?" A voice said from behind them. Their hearts broke when they realized who it was. They turned to see Dickie. "Tara called me at work and told me that I should come down here." Tara was his wife.

"Uh Dickie, Bella... Bella and Chip went to go pick up a guy we've been looking at for a long time. They were ambushed and taken hostage somewhere. We're still trying to find them." Elliot said, his voice breaking at the end.

Dickie took a shakey breath and teared up. "Not again."

Olivia went over and hugged Dickie. She was crying at this point herself. Dickie wrapped his arms around Olivia's shoulders and cried with her.

**Please review! You guys are great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

"I don't care!" Elliot yelled as he slammed his fist against Cragen's desk.

Cragen stood up and leaned on his desk. "That was not for you to discuss. It was an order. You and Olivia are too emotionally involved in this. It was different when Bella was younger, but now it is an order from me and IAB. You two already of IAB down here every six months to make sure you are appropriete on the job."

"She's my daughter." Elliot said through gritted teeth.

"And she's my granddaughter. It doesn't change anything." Cragen huffed.

Elliot's eyes got big. He turned to the door and slammed it behind him. The glass broke from the force. His anger subsided when he saw his wife crying. He went over to her and pulled her into his chest while he rubbed her back.

"El, I want our daughter back." Olivia whispered. She clutched onto his shirt.

"I know; I do too." Elliot said. He felt the tears running down his face. He didn't care if anybody saw them. They were for his daughter, who was trapped with a rapist, a bomb maker, and a FBI agent who helped a murderer walk free.

Elliot nor Olivia knew when they ended up on the floor holding each other. Nobody told them to move or get up. Everybody knew them and Bella. They knew better than to talk to the two most stubborn cops when they were emotionally drained.

They didn't make any attempt to move until Nick swatted down in front of them. "Cap said that you guys can go home. We'll call if we get anything."

Olivia and Elliot just looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. They didn't want to move, or think, or speak. They just wanted to have their daughter.

Nick sighed. "I'll call you guys a cab, or better yet Alex. She doesn't have any cases until tomorrow afternoon." Nick got up and called Alex. Fifteen minutes later, Alex was at the presinct. Olivia and Elliot hadn't moved.

Alex swatted in front of them. "You guys ready to go?"

Olivia looked at Elliot helplessly, but got up. "No, but that comes with this." Olivia helped Elliot up and they got their jackets. Elliot put his arm around her shoulders. Olivia leaned up to whisper to him. "I feel like a little kid getting picked up by their mom."

"I know the feeling. I have it right now." Elliot said. He kissed her head and held her tighter to him. They walked with Alex down to her car. The ride was silent. Alex tried finding a radio station that didn't talk about daughters, but they all were.

Elliot and Olivia walked into their house and went upstairs. Whenever Jack went out of town, Bella came to stay the night at their house. They still had the feety pajamas from so many years ago.

They changed into them and climbed into their bed to watch TV. Olivia cuddled up to Elliot as they watched. "I can't live without her, Liv." Elliot choked out.

Olivia broke out in a sob. "I can't either El." Elliot pulled her into his lap and cried with her.

"No!" Bella shouted as she punched Lowell. He pulled her into a seperate room and she was beginning to understand why.

"You're just like your mother." Lowell seethed as he put his hand around Bella's throat and held her to the wall. "Your mother was lucky enough to have somebody to help her. There's nobody to help you here."

Bella kicked him and his grip released her throat. "You're the guy that tried raping my mother."

"She was undercover!" Lowell hissed as he stared at her. He stood still as did she.

"That shouldn't matter. It's still rape." Bella growled. "Why me? Why now? It's been 21 years since you tried raping her."

"One, you look just like your mom. You know, except for your dad's eyes. Two, a guy never forgets his mark." Lowell said as he pounced onto Bella.

Bella struggled to get free. She felt his weight on her legs. "Get off of me!"

"You really don't get how this goes, do you?" Lowell said lowering himself to her ear. "I'm in charge here, not you." He pulled out a knife and grazed it against her skin.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. He wasn't cutting her, but if she didn't get him off of her, he would soon. Bella freed her arm and punched Lowell. He rolled off of her. Bella kicked his head over and over again.

She stopped when he was knocked out. He was bleeding, but not much. He still had a pulse. Bella backed away from the body and started crying silently. Her body shook from the sobs that she kept silent. Bella backed into the wall in curled into a ball in the corner.

Bella jumped when the door burst open leading to the room where Chip was. Chip stood in the doorway for a moment looking at Harris on the floor. He looked franically around the room until he found Bella in the corner.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace. "It's okay. Did he-"

"No." Bella interrupted. She wiped her tears away as more fell. "How'd you get in here?"

"I picked the lock. Wasn't that hard. Are you okay?" Chip asked.

"I'm fine." Bella said wiping her eyes again. "Okay, I'll admit. I sounded like my mom there."

Chip and Bella chuckled lightly. He helped her up and they went back to the other room. Chip closed the door and locked it again. "At least we have a knife now." He said holding up.

"Can you please not hold that up and show me?" Bella said as she sat down.

"Sorry." Chip said sitting beside her and putting the knife on the other side.

"It's okay. Did Rook or that other guy say anything?" Bella asked.

"No, nothing that I could understand." Chip said. "They mentioned your parents a lot."

"Well, it appears that whenever I get kidnapped, it's someone that has a grudge against my parents." Bella chuckled. "Oh, my life is messed up."

"Do you ever wish they weren't your parents?" Chip asked.

"That's a fair question." Bella smiled. "But, no. They are the best parents I could've asked for. Even if they do get me into more trouble than I do myself."

Chip laughed lightly. "I wonder what my kids would've thought."

Bella looked at him with her head against the wall. "Chip, your kids loved you. That car accident was not your fault."

"I know. I just wonder sometimes." Chip sighed.

Bella laid her head on Chip's shoulder. "I bet they would've told you not to get into the hospital or they'd give you a spanking."

Chip laughed. "What?"

"That's what I did with my dad. He used to get shot or blown up a lot. I would tell him he would get a spanking if he ended up in the hospital." Bella giggled.

"You, Ms. Winters, are a mystery." Chip smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bella smiled. "Also, thanks for breaking into that room."

"No problem. You're my partner. That guy is going down, hard. Even if I have to drive him down to Rikers myself. Do you know how he knows your parents?" Chip asked.

"Uh, yeah." Bella said. "He, uh, he tried to rape my mom when she went undercover at Sealview. He played "I didn't know she was a cop card."

"That's really gross. He tried raping your mom, and then he tried doing the same thing to you. That's wrong in so many ways." Chip said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

"Tell me about it." Bella scoffed leaning into him.

"You should go to sleep. I bet your tired." Chip said.

"Chip, you go to sleep. I'm fine." Bella said.

"If you don't go to sleep, I won't later." Chip said.

Bella rolled her eyes but complied. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "Night Chip."

"Night Bella." Chip said. He leaned his head against the wall and tried to think of a way to get them out of their before Lowell had another chance to get her alone.

**Please review! You guys are great.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

"What'd you get?" Elliot boomed as he and Olivia walked into the presinct.

Nick and Amanda turned to him. "A location. Well, sort of. A guy said he saw Harris, Rook, and Porter going in and out of this building for the past couple of months. It's a warehouse out in the Bronx." Amanda said as she pulled up a picture of the building.

Nick handed them a set of keys. "You guys have the malibu." They all hurried down to the garage and drove to the warehouse.

Everyone went in with their guns. Their blood boiling from the hatred of the men who took two detectives. Elliot and Olivia reached the last room of the building to find it empty. "Clear!" Olivia yelled.

They all met in the room where Elliot and Olivia were. There was a huge TV in the middle of the room. Olivia turned it on a gasped. "El!"

Everyone gathered by the TV to find that it was hooked up to cameras that showed Bella and Chip in a concrete room along with three other rooms. A moment later, Porter, Merritt, and Lowell walked in pointing guns.

"Well, you sure are like your mother Bella. Getting away from my collegue here is something hard to do." Dean said as if it was a friendly chat.

Chip growled. "He tried to rape her."

"She can thank her mother for that." Lowell seethed.

Bella stood up and pointed at him. "Don't you talk about my mother that way! You are an arrogent son of a bitch who thinks women are just objects."

"Is he wrong?" Dean asked.

Chip stood in front of Bella and held her behind him. "Leave her alone."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, pal." Lowell chuckled and punched Chip before grabbing Bella's arm. Bella yelped out in pain. Lowell pulled her out of the room.

Chip stood up and tried to get past Dean and Merritt. "Let her go!" He yelled. Chip was shoved back into the wall.

"Oh, we'll let her go. She's just going to be making a lot more money." Dean smiled.

Chip was sure his blood pressure sky rocketed through the roof at that moment. "You touch her and I swear, I'll kill you." Chip growled through gritted teeth.

"Good luck with that. I bet if anybody kills me, it'll be Stabler." Dean said walking towards the door.

"Which one?" Chip asked. He saw Dean's face flicker with anger, but he kept his composure.

"Does it matter?" He said before leaving with Rook. When the door was open, Chip heard Bella wail before it shut again.

"Shut up!" Lowell seethed throwing her up against the van. Olivia flashed back to when she was in that same position. Lowell pressed his body against Bella's. "You're my bitch now."

Bella whimpered as she struggled to get free. She kicked her leg back and tripped Lowell. She kicked his ribs. "I'm nobody's bitch."

Bella was pulled back by Dean. He put a hand over her mouth and one around her waist. "I get that you're a cop, but you can't fight this much where you're going. You'll be dead on your first trick."

Bella's eyes got wide. She elbowed Dean, but he didn't back down. He chuckled behind her. "I don't go down that easy there girly. I've had my training. It takes a lot more than that."

Bella growled against his hand and elbowed him again. When his grip loosened a little, she turned around and punched him in the face. "Don't call me girly." She went to punch Dean again.

Dean grabbed her fist and held it behind her. He quickly handcuffed her. "How's it feel? Being handcuffed with your own cuffs?"

"Just think about this. You don't have to do this." Bella breathed.

"Oh, but yet, I so want to." Dean whispered in her ear. He threw her into the back of the van and closed the door. "Harris, get up."

Harris got up. "She's got one hell of a punch."

"Tell me about it." Dean said getting into the driver's seat.

Elliot's blood boiled. He watched as they drove off. "There's the plate. Call Cragen to run it. Find her, NOW!" He turned to find Olivia shaking where she stood. Elliot held her to his chest as she broke into sobs.

Elliot let out some of his own as they walked back to the cars. Olivia wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Is there someone watching this place?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Amanda and Nick are going to until the other detectives get here." Fin said. "We'll find him before Bella goes anywhere."

Olivia only nodded and went to the car to cry in private. Elliot watched her leave and turned to Fin. "I'm screwing up here, Fin."

"El, man, this isn't your fault. None of us knew that this would happen. You can't blame yourself for this." Fin said.

"Tell that to my daughter. All the people that have kidnapped her are trying to get back and me and Liv. I wouldn't blame my daughter for hating me for this." Elliot said walking away.

Just as Elliot walked up, Olivia's phone rang. "Benson." She said.

"Liv, we got a hit on the van. We just caught it on the bridge. They're heading straight for you. We're getting Chip right now." Cragen said.

"Okay, thanks." Olivia said hanging up. "Fin! We need to get everyone to hide everything now. They're heading straight for us."

Everyone moved there cars out of sight. They all watched as the van pulled into the lot and parked. The back door to the van opened. Lowell and Dean came out carrying a knocked out Bella.

Elliot and Olivia both growled. The detectives around them moved away from them in fear of being ripped to shreds. They all made a plan on how to move in without endangering Bella.

"Freeze!" Cragen yelled as they broke into the warehouse to get Chip. Rook slowly raised his hands and put them on his head. A detective cuffed him and took him out to the squad car.

Cragen unlocked the door to the room Chip was in. Chip stood up and ran to his captain. "Cap, do you guys have Bella?"

"No, but we're going to. We have their location and we're about to head in. We need to get you to the hospital." Cragen said.

Chip stopped walking and turned Cragen around. "I need to see my partner. I'm going with you to see her."

"You can't go in the building." Cragens said.

"I won't. I just want to that she makes it out of there okay. You have no idea what almost happened." Chip whispered in a plea.

Cragen sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Fine, but if you so much as have a headache, you are going to the hospital."

"Thanks Cap." Chip smiled as the headed to Cragen's car.

Elliot and Olivia were forced to stay outside as the other detectives went in. "Freeze Porter!" Munch yelled as they walked into the room.

Porter grabbed his gun, but was shot in the arm by Fin. Fin cuffed him and pulled him up by his jacket. "Do you want me to kick your ass?"

Fin went out with Porter as Munch, Amanda, and Nick went looking for Harris. They reached a door that was locked. "We need a crowbar." Amanda said.

"Or a paperclip." Munch said. Nick grabbed the paperclip and started working on the lock. Once the door clicked, they burst into the room.

Lowell backed away from Bella with his hands up. Bella was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. Lowell had bruises on his face along with Bella. Her leg was bleeding from a gun shot wound.

"You're going down. Hard." Bella growled.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Nick and Amanda helped Bella down as Fin took out Lowell. "Ah, son of a bitch!" Bella seethed as they lowered her to the ground.

"Call a bus!" Amanda said into her radio.

Nick took off his jacket and lifted Bella's leg. She groaned in pain. "It's okay Bella, we're going to get you out of here." He tied his jacket around Bella's leg to slow down the bleeding.

"Ah! Where's a fricken doctor when you need one?" Bella howled. Bella squeezed Amanda's hand as Nick tightened the jacket.

"Okay, Bella. We're going to carry you outside to wait for the ambulence." Amanda said as she sat Bella up a little.

"The bus is coming." Munch said through the radio.

Nick lifted Bella up and carried her out of the building with Amanda coming behind them. Elliot and Olivia ran up to them. "She's shot in the leg." Nick said as he handed Bella over to Elliot.

Elliot and Olivia were both crying. Elliot smiled down at his daughter. "As long as she's alive, I'm fine."

Olivia stroked her daughter's hair and smiled. "Hey baby."

"You guys are going to make me cry." Bella said tearing up.

Elliot and Olivia chuckled and kissed their daughter. "We're just really happy to see you." Elliot smiled.

Bella cuddled into his side. "I call, when I get out of the hospital, I get to take a nap right here. We'll watch a Harrison Ford movie, and I'll sleep here."

Olivia laughed. "That's my girl. So, Jack told us."

"He told you I was pregnant? I was going to tell Cragen; I swear." Bella said.

Cragen and Chip walked up then. "Well, I would hope so. Grandpa doesn't really want you out there pregnant."

"I'm glad you're okay. Sorry, I couldn't get to you." Chip said.

Bella looked at him. "This is not your fault. It's none of your guys'. Plus, if you could you would, partner." Bella groaned in pain.

"He shot your leg!" Chip shouted.

"Yeah, the stupid son of bitch got me after I kicked him." Bella seethed.

Just then, the ambulence pulled into the lot. EMTs came rushing out with a gurney. Elliot laid Bella onto it. "She's pregnant." Elliot said.

"Okay, thanks. Sweetie, we're going to strap you to the gurney so it may hurt." One of the men said.

Bella let out a breath. "At this point, I just want the bullet out of my leg." She groaned as they lifted her into the bus.

"You ride with her. I'll meet you guys at the hospital." Elliot told Olivia as he ran towards the car. Olivia climbed into the ambulence and held her daughter's hand.

"You're doing good, Bella." Olivia said. She squeezed her daughter's hand as they were rushed to the hospital.

Olivia paced around the waiting room. She exhaled sharply when Elliot came in. He went up to her and pulled her into a hug. "How is she?"

"I don't know. They're still in surgery. I called Jack and the kids. They're on their way." Olivia sighed into his shoulder.

"I know. I saw Dickie and Tara parking downstairs when I got here." Elliot said. He pulled Olivia back to look at her face. "She's going to be okay."

Olivia smiled weakly and closed her eyes. "I know. Her father survived a bullet to the chest."

"And arm, and shoulder, I've been thrown off a roof." Elliot lists off with his fingers.

"I think you got most of it covered. I don't want to hear about all your injuries." Olivia smiled.

"Dad!" Dickie breathed as he walked in. Tara and Lizzie were with him. "How's Bella?"

"We don't know for sure. They're still in surgery." Elliot said.

Lizzie gave him a hug. "I told you we should have kept her locked up in our house."

Elliot chuckled. "Hello to you too. Trust me, I would if I could. Where are your sisters and brothers?"

"Uh, Maureen and Kathleen are coming down from Mom's. Eli and Cory are coming after they take their exam." Dickie said.

Olivia rubbed his back. "She's going to be okay."

Dickie looked at her. "Yeah, I know. I'm her big brother; I'm supposed to watch over her. She's my only little sister and I've let her be kidnapped three times."

"Hey, it's not your fault. She'd tell you that right now if she was out here." Olivia said. "Plus, she loves you more than anything. You're Barbie buddy, remember?"

"Oh god! I remember. It was every night where I was Ken. She still thought boys had cooties at that time." Dickie smiled.

Lizzie smiled. "Yeah, she always said that you and Dad were exceptions."

"Uh, Bella Winter's family?" A doctor asked coming in.

"That's us." Elliot said going over to him with Olivia.

"Bella is okay. The bullet didn't get to far into her muscles. We stitched her up. Also, the baby is fine. When she said that she was tasered, we were worried. But, the baby is perfectly fine. You can go see her now. Please, just have two go in at a time." The doctor smiled before leaving.

"You guys go. We'll see her later." Lizzie smiled at her parents.

Olivia and Elliot both smiled at her and left to go to Bella's room. She was sitting up in bed when they entered. "Well, look who made it." Elliot said.

"I was shot in the leg, not the chest. Unlike some people I know." Bella said rolling her eyes. "Still hurt like a bitch."

"I know. It never gets better." Elliot said.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked sitting next to her daughter.

"Better. This is a lot better than a concrete floor." Bella sighed.

Elliot sat in a chair by the bed. "The doctor said that you were tasered."

"Yeah, that was Rook. He was ranting about how I listened to the Captain." Bella said. "The FBI guy just threw me into the van. He did more to Chip than to me."

Olivia paused. "What about the other one?"

Bella looked at her. "Lowell... he tried, but didn't get to go anywhere. He's the one that shot my leg."

Olivia rubbed Bella's arm as Bella leaned into her. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Yeah, I know." Bella whispered. She looked over at her father. "The FBI guy really does not like you."

"Well, I don't like him either. He had a little crush on your mom a long time ago." Elliot said. "Too bad I already had her."

Bella laughed with Olivia. "You really did get jealous when Mom was dating someone, or just looked at her."

"He once confronted on of my boyfriends when I was in trouble." Olivia chuckled.

Bella smiled and squeezed her father's hand. "So, you're going to be a grandpa. How do you feel?"

Elliot smiled. "I'm very happy for you. I can't wait to meet the little guy."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Bella asked.

Elliot smiled wider and kissed his daughter's head. "Because I know you and what you want. I know that you and Jack wanted a boy first."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! If you have read more than five of my stories, go to my home page and vote for your favorite five stories. Love you guys!**

After Elliot and Olivia left the hospital, they drove to the presinct. They strode in on a mission. Olivia walked a few feet behind Elliot as they walked towards the interrogation rooms. Cragen was watching the interrogations. "You guys can't go in there."

"And why the hell not?" Elliot asked.

Cragen let out a breath. "You know damn well that you can't talk to the people who abducted your daughter under these circumstances. I would love for you two to go in there and show these sons of bitches who they're messing with; I just can't."

"Can we at least see what they have to say?" Olivia asked. She needed to hear what these guys had done to her daughter. Knowing her, she was going to keep it bottled up until it consumed her.

"I guess, but no barging in on them." Cragen said pointing his finger at them. "You guys also have the next couple of weeks off. Someone needs to watch your daughter while she heals. Jack can't take off that much time."

"Thanks." Elliot mumbled. He walked up to the window with Lowell on the other side. This was the man he despised the most. He hadn't been there to protect Olivia from him. He wasn't there for his daughter. "This guy should get the needle."

"I'd agree with you there." Olivia said standing a few feet behind him. She wanted to be as far away from the glass as she could. She turned to look at Porter. She scowled as she remembered watching him hold his daughter against a van on camera.

"So, Harris... you get out of jail and you kidnap a detective. You really love prison, don't you?" Munch asked.

Harris just sat there with a smug grin on his face. "I love giving pain to that stupid bitch that pretended to be a prisonor. Kidnapping her daughter was one of the ways to do it. Her daughter is a lot like her. A fighter, she never gives up. It just makes it that much more exciting."

"Really? I heard she beat your ass." Fin smirked. "We still need to have you checked out. I bet they'll find a concussion."

In the other room, Amanda and Nick were taking Porter. "Just tell us why. Why her after so many years?" Nick asked.

"She's a twenty six year old. The question here is, why wouldn't I?" Porter said leaning towards Nick.

Olivia wanted to punch something, anything. She looked over at Elliot to find him shaking with anger. She looked into the other interrogation room where Rook was. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to kill Bella's baby because he didn't get to have his. We looked through his computer. He spent four months researching different ways to harm a pregnancy. How is Bella's baby?" Cragen asked.

"The doctor said that it was too early for the baby to be really effected by the shocks. It's perfectly fine." Olivia breathed. "Elliot, if you keep listening to him, you're going to be in the hospital with broken fists."

"This guy should be six feet under and he gets to sit in that room. He gets to actually sit down. He should be rotting in hell." Elliot whispered. Cragen left the room. Olivia went over to Elliot and hugged him as he went on. "He took my daughter. He tried taking you. He shouldn't be allowed to live."

"I know." Olivia whispered. "How about we go to the house? It's getting late. We'll go see Bella in the morning. Let's just enjoy having our daughter back... please."

Elliot relaxed into his wife's touch. He let out a breath and put his hands on her hips. "Okay." He whispered. He kissed her nose and took her hand as they walked out of the building. They got into the car just as Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson." Olivia said.

"Olivia, check your ID." Jack said.

"Sorry, what's up?" Olivia asked.

Jack sighed. "Uh, I don't know what happened. Bella won't tell me. She wants you to come down. She was sleeping, then all of a sudden... she was whimpering and gripping her sheets. Olivia... I think something happened."

"We'll be right there." Olivia said quickly into her phone. She hung up and turned to Elliot. "We need to go back to the hospital."

"What happened?" Elliot asked concern laced his words.

"Bella... she needs me there. I think she needs to talk about what happened and she doesn't want to tell Jack." Olivia sighed.

Elliot sped off. Olivia gripped the door handle. "Lowell is so going to die." Elliot scowled. "He probably taped what he did in that room we were in. If he so much as laid a hand on her... grrrrr." Elliot growled. He couldn't even convey his thoughts into words. This was too far beyond words.

"Just don't get into prison in the process. That's all I ask." Olivia said.

They soon got to the hospital. Olivia and Elliot hurried through the hallways to get to their daughter's room. The reached the hallway and found Jack pacing. "Jack!" Elliot called as they rushed to him.

"Thank god you guys are here. I don't know what to do. Everytime she falls asleep she whimpers. I don't know how to help her." Jack said. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at his wife in the hospital bed. The doctor was changing her bandages.

"Did she tell you anything?" Elliot asked.

"No, she won't tell me anything. She just keeps saying that Olivia will understand." Jack said turning to Olivia.

Olivia sighed. "I know what she's going through. Can I go in?"

"Yeah, I just stepped out to call my parents. They're worried." Jack said.

"Okay, Jack why don't we go get something to eat. We'll give them some space." Elliot suggested.

Jack just nodded his head not taking his eyes off of Bella until she was out of view. Olivia went in just as the doctor was leaving. Bella looked exhausted. She could tell she had been crying. "Hey baby."

Bella turned to her mother and choked out a sob. "Hey Mom."

Olivia hurried over to her daughter and held her as she sobbed. "I know, baby. I know." Olivia rubbed Bella's back as she let a few of her own tears drop. "What happened?"

Bella shook her head. "Please, not now." She lifted her head to look at her mother.

Olivia pushed back Bella's hair and kissed her forehead. "Okay, later." She sat down on the bed and held her daughter as she cried. Soon, Bella fell asleep without whimpering. Elliot walked in with a coffee for Olivia. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." Elliot whispered back. He handed her the coffee and took in his daughter. She had tear shreaks down her face and was huddled into her mother's side. "How is she?"

Olivia teared up a little. "Not good... I think that Bella and Jack should stay with us for a while. Bella should not be alone in this state and we will be able to help."

"Okay." Elliot said. "Did she tell you anything?"

"No, but she wants to. She'll tell me when she's ready." Olivia sighed and kissed her daughter's head.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**

A few days later, Bella was sent home. Jack and Elliot had packed things up so they could stay at his and Olivia's house. Most nights, Olivia and Bella fell asleep in the living room watching movies.

Elliot woke up one morning to find just Olivia on the couch. He went into the kitchen to find Bella curled up at the dining room table drinking coffee. She smiled lightly when she saw Elliot. "Hey Dad."

Elliot kissed his daughter's head. "Hey, how you feelin?"

Bella hesitated. "I'm getting there." She ran her finger along the rim of the coffee cup. "Are you guys off again today?"

"Yep, I'm very happy about it. I get to spend it with me daughter now. Plus, I think your brothers and sisters are coming over today." Elliot said pouring his own cup of coffee.

"That's good." Bella said. A few moments later, she was completely zoned out.

Elliot watched as she gripped the coffee cup just a little tighter. Her jaw went slack and she was starting to sweat. "Bella... baby, come back to now. Bella?"

Bella snapped out of it and looked at her father. "Sorry, I just zoned out."

"Bella, come here." Elliot said holding out his arms.

Bella let a few tears drop as she was hugged by her father. "Dad, I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Bella." Elliot said tearing up himself. He hated seeing his daughter so broken. "You're safe, but you are not fine."

Bella let out a sob and she hugged her father tighter. "You don't know that."

Elliot scoffed at his daughter's words. "My god, you are so your mother." Elliot pulled his daughter back to look into her eyes. Her eyes were scrunched up and her mouth was open slightly. "You don't have to have this strong personality around me. I'm your father and I love you no matter what."

"I have too. I need to be strong for Jack and our baby and Dickie and-" Bella was cut off by Elliot pulling her back into her chest.

"No, you don't. We don't expect you to keep it all together every single moment of every single day. It doesn't work. Believe me, I've tried. I tried staying strong for your mother when you went missing. Bella, sometimes we all just have to let go and be ourselves." Elliot whispered hugging his daughter.

"You need to move, Dad. My leg hurts." Bella said.

"Sorry." Elliot said letting go of her.

Bella cuddled into her father's side. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Bella. I'm your dad; I will always be there for you." Elliot said kissing her head. "C'mon, let's go watch some TV until the rugrats get here." Bella chuckled as they walked into the living room. Elliot sat in the recliner with Bella. "By the way, nice feety pajamas."

"Thank you. Dickie and I got matching ones last month." Bella smiled overlapping her left leg with his right.

Elliot kissed her head and put his arm around her. "I swear, you guys are closer than your mother and I sometimes."

"Well, he's barbie buddy." Bella smiled drifting off.

Olivia woke up as soon as Bella was asleep. "Hey."

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Elliot asked.

"We need a better couch. My back is killing me." Olivia said rubbing her back briefly. "How's Bella?"

"Uh... she's you." Elliot said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Okay, just because she says she's fine doesn't mean it's like me." Elliot just looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Okay, I'll admit, that's me. She's still not saying anything."

"We need her to talk soon. Cragen still needs her statement. He's been waiting for us to call, but he needs it by Friday." Elliot said.

"I'll talk to her tonight." Olivia sighed. "Ouch!"

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

Olivia stood up. "I just stubbed my toe."

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia said. Elliot smirked with a cocky look in his eyes. Olivia walked by him and slapped his forehead. "Cocky bastard."

"Last time you said that, you were very happy with me." Elliot smirked covering his head.

Olivia smirked and whispered in his ear huskily. "Well, don't expect that for a while."

Elliot's eyes widened and he whimpered as he watched her walk away. "But baby."

"Don't but baby me." Olivia said wagging her finger. She turned her head and showed off her devious grin before going into the kitchen.

An hour later, Elliot was asleep with Bella. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Cory knocked on the door. Olivia answered and smiled as they came in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mom, how's Bella?" Dickie asked.

Olivia tilted her head to the side. "Uh, she's... me, I guess."

"I'm fine." All five Stablers guessed.

Olivia smiled. "You guys are brats. Come on, Jack and Bella made brownies last night."

They all went into the kitchen right as Elliot woke up. He groaned softly and rubbed Bella's back. "Bella, I love you more than life itself, but you're like me. You're a heater and I need to stop sweating."

Bella groaned and rubbed her face. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "Hey."

Elliot smiled down at her and kissed her head. "Hey, time to get up." Bella rolled her eyes, but got up. "Hey, help your father up."

Bella chuckled as she helped her father up. "You're losing it old man."

"Hey, I'm not that old." Elliot commented. "I think the rest of your brothers and sisters are here."

"What tipped you off? The pile of shoes on the floor or the three cars out front?" Bella teased.

"You are such a brat." Elliot smiled following her to the kitchen.

"Whatever turd." Bella said.

Olivia smiled as she saw them walk in. "There they are."

"Hey guys." Elliot smiled as he dug into the pan of brownies.

Dickie vacated half of his chair. "C'mon Bella."

Bella sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. Bella kissed his cheek. "Hey barbie buddy."

"I will never live that down." Dickie chuckled.

Lizzie smiled. "You've been barbie buddy since she was three. It's been twenty-three years. I would think you'd be used to it by now."

"I am; I just never thought it would last this long." Dickie chuckled.

"Oh, you love being barbie buddy." Maureen smiled.

"It's better than stinky pants." Cory scoffed.

Bella laughed. "In our defense, you did smell really bad at times."

"I did not!" Cory defended himself.

"Cory, I changed your diapers. You could've used that smell as a weapon." Olivia chuckled.

Cory rolled his eyes. "Thanks Mom."

"Hey, your mother is just telling you the truth." Elliot smirked as Olivia got up and sat back down when he was in the chair.

Olivia wiped her hands on a napkin. "Why are you so sweaty?"

"I was in the same chair as Bella. According to you, we're walking heaters." Elliot said eating his brownie.

"I know. She kept me warm last night." Olivia smirked. "You usually do that."

Kathleen held up her hands. "Woah, woah, woah, you're crossing a boundary now. We've set rules."

"Yeah, yeah, but of course it doesn't apply to you." Olivia said.

"Well, duh!" All four of her daughters said at the same time.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

As soon as everyone left, Bella went to the bathroom. Elliot kissed Olivia. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Yeah, might as well do it now when she won't make excuses to leave." Olivia whispered. "Where are you going to go?"

"Well, I'll probably listen from the kitchen. If she wants me to, I'll be in here." Elliot whispered back putting his hands on her hips.

Olivia sighed. "What if she hates me for this?"

"Oh please, she can't hate you. She loves you too much." Elliot smirked. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Olivia huffed. She kissed his nose right before hearing the bathroom door open.

Olivia moved away from Elliot slightly. He kept his arm around her waist. Bella walked in hugging herself. Olivia's heart broke at the site. "Bella, it's time we talk."

Bella froze in her steps. "Uh, I have to-"

"Bella, there's nothing you need to do. You had a good twelve hours of sleep; you just ate and went to the bathroom. Right now, you have to talk." Elliot said.

Bella looked like a lost puppy, but quickly composed herself. Her eyes were filled with pain and fear of remembering everything. "Why are you making me do this?"

"It will be better for you later. Trust me, Bella." Olivia said.

Bella ran a hand through her hair and let out a shakey breath. "Fine, just you and me."

Olivia looked at Elliot who nodded. He walked into the kitchen leaving Olivia to talk to Bella. Olivia sat down on one end of the couch waiting for Bella to join her. Bella slowly walked over and curled into a ball at the other end of the couch. She kept her eyes trained on the window. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with what he did. That's really all I need to know. Cragen is going to want more, but I just want to know what he did." Olivia said.

Bella closed her eyes briefly. "He didn't rape me."

"There's a start." Olivia said, encouraging her to continue.

"Lowell... he took me to a seperate room. Once he untied me, he pushed me into the wall and... held himself against me. He said that he would have his revenge for his years in prison." Bella said wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I wrapped my leg around his and pulled it forward. He fell on the ground. I ran to the door to get back to Chip. He yanked me away from the door and threw against another wall. I yelled no."

Bella hugged herself tighter. "He said I was just like you, only difference was that there was no one to help me. That's when I realized who he was. He kept talking about how I reminded him of you and Dad. I didn't have time to react when he jumped onto me. He trapped my legs under his. He held my hands above my head. I told him to get off. He soon took out a knife. I freed my arm and punched him again. He rolled off of me. I got up and kicked his head over and over again until he passed out. Chip came in a few moments later."

Olivia was tearing up with her daughter at this point. "What happened when we found you?"

Bella let out a sob and retreated further into the couch cushions. "I woke up hanging from the ceiling. Lowell... he was running his hands down my legs. I kicked his stomach. That's when I noticed his pants were down. I closed my eyes until I felt his hand on me." Bella's hand shook as she put some hair behind her ear. "I kicked him again and that's when he shot my leg. He started coming at me again when we heard you guys come in. He pulled up his pants right before Amanda, Nick, and Munch came in."

Olivia was crying at this point with Bella. Bella finally looked over at Olivia. "He took something from me and I don't know what it is."

Olivia nodded and mouthed. "I know."

Bella let out a sob and huddled into Olivia's embrace. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. "Dad can come in now."

"Elliot." Olivia managed to croak out.

Olivia and Bella watched Elliot come in with tears running down his face. Bella held out her arm for her father to join. Elliot went over and held Bella and Olivia. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered.

"Don't say that." Bella whispered. "I don't blame you for this, neither of you."

Elliot kissed his daughter's head. "I don't know I deserved a daughter like you."

"It's simple. You have me." Bella said. "I have to tell Cragen this, don't I?"

Olivia sighed and leaned her head against Bella's. "I'm afraid you do."

"I'll go change and we can go." Bella said getting up and going upstairs.

Olivia looked at Elliot. He looked right back at her. "That sick son of a bitch did practically the same thing he did to me."

Elliot wrapped his arm around her. "I promise you, I'm going to keep you and our daughter away from that guy."

"I know, El. You already tried killing him once. I had to restrain you." Olivia said.

"Well, you're my wife. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our family. I love you too much." Elliot whispered into her hair.

Olivia smiled. "I love you too." She kissed his nose.

Bella came down a moment later. "Let's get this over with."

**Please review! I love you guys! Wish me luck. I'm trying to convince my parents to let me go to New York this summer for a college credit. It's a lot of money. Fingers crossed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Elliot and Olivia decided to do paperwork while Bella gave her statement. Bella came out a hour later hugging herself. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail. Cragen had his arm around her.

Bella hugged him before walking over to Elliot and Olivia. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey, you ready to go home?" Elliot asked pulling her to his chest.

Bella took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm just going to go say hi to everyone before we go."

Olivia and Elliot nodded as she made her way to the break room. She was greeted with hugs and surprisingly baby gifts. They smiled as they watched Bella laugh at the little sailor suit Munch got for the baby.

"How is she doing?" Cragen asked from behind them.

They both turned around to look at him. Elliot put his arm around Olivia. "She's doing okay I guess."

"When is the court date?" Olivia asked.

"So far, there is no court date. They are all pleading guilty. Don't worry, no deals are being made. They will all be in their sixties or seventies by the time they even are considered to be let out. I really doubt they will." Cragen said.

"They should get the needle." Elliot said through gritted teeth.

"Lowell is looking at it. With the new evidence of what he did to Bella, I'm sure he'll get it." Cragen said. "Take her home."

"We will." Olivia whispered.

Bella came over a moment later with her hands filled with bags. "My baby is going to be spoiled. Munch is already planning on getting it a mini dirt bike."

"What if it's a girl?" Olivia asked taking some of the bags.

"I'll get a pink one." Munch yelled from the break room.

Bella laughed. "He got a sailor suit for the baby. Fin got it a teething toy. It's shaped like handcuffs."

Elliot lifted them out of the bag. "Your baby is going to be spoiled."

"I can't wait to show these to Jack." Bella smiled.

"Well, let's get going. By the time we get there, you and your mother are going to be zonked out on the couch." Elliot smirked.

"Turd!" Bella and Olivia said hitting his chest.

"Brats!" Elliot chuckled putting his arms around both of them. "I'm just telling the truth."

"You'll be asleep in the recliner with drool dripping down your chin. Tell me that's not true." Olivia dared smirking.

"It's not. The drool drips down my cheek, so there." Elliot smirked.

Bella laughed. "You guys are so weird."

"Just imagine your son or daughter. I'm going to teach it everything I know." Elliot smiled.

"Oh hell no!" Bella laughed. "You do not need to teach my son or daughter how to stick their tongue out. You do that to the toddlers at church."

"What?! Elliot, I told you to stop doing that. That little boy probably got into trouble because of what you taught him." Olivia said raising her voice.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Nice going Bella. You got me in trouble with your mom. I do that enough already."

Bella chuckled. "You bring it all on yourself Dad, all on yourself."

Once they got home, Bella went upstairs to put away the gifts. Elliot followed Olivia into the kitchen. "What's cooking good looking?"

Olivia smiled. "What makes you think I'm cooking tonight?"

"If I cook, our house will be a pile of ashes. If you cook, my belly will be full. I just picked the one you'd rather have." Elliot smirked sitting down at the island.

Olivia leaned over the counter to look at him. "If we order out, I won't be tired later."

Elliot's eyes got wide. "Oh baby, don't tease me." He whimpered when Olivia moved from her position in front of him.

Olivia smirked and sat in his lap. "Is this better?"

"Oh god yes." Elliot breathed. He took in Olivia's scent. "You're wearing it."

"Well yeah, wearing it is my hint for you. Plus, you only want me to wear it when I'm with you so..." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled and kissed her. "That's because you smell so good. I don't want anyone getting any ideas."

"Oh, you love showing me off." Olivia retorted.

"To my brothers, yes. To complete strangers, no." Elliot mumbled nibbling on her ear. "Mmmm, how do you always taste so good?"

"How should I know? I don't taste myself." Olivia chuckled. She ran her hands up his chest and rubbed his neck. "Our daughter is going to be down any minute."

"That doesn't mean she'll come in here." Elliot said kissing her neck.

"Oh bull crap! C'mon, we'll do this later." Olivia chuckled getting off his lap. She tried walking away, but found that Elliot had his arms around her waist.

Elliot pulled her back so she was in between his legs. "I'm not done with you yet." He whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver as he kissed her shoulder.

"Elliot." Olivia said in a warning manner.

"Yes?" Elliot asked innocently rubbing his nose on the back of her neck. He knew her weaknesses all too well.

Olivia whimpered as she realized she was screwed. She turned in his arms and kissed him hard. When air was lacking in her system, she pulled away from Elliot.

Elliot tried pulling her back, but she was already too far away. "Come back here." He whined.

Olivia smiled. "Make me."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her and got off his stool. Olivia braced herself. She couldn't help but smile at what was coming next. Elliot smiled his face shit eating grin and ran at her.

Olivia stepped back right as he came running by and ran the opposite direction. Elliot slid on the rug. He turned around and ran after her. Olivia laughed as Elliot ran into the wall on a corner. "Oh, Mrs. Stabler?"

"Yes, Mr. Stabler?" Olivia asked turning around walking backwards as Elliot walked towards her.

"You are teasing me." Elliot said waving his finger.

Olivia smirked. "You teased me. It's only fair."

Elliot quirked his eyebrow at her and walked quickly towards her. Olivia caught on right away. Olivia jumped into Elliot's arms when he was right in front of her. Elliot held her against him as her ankles locked around his back. His lips were soon covered by hers. He pushed her against the wall.

He had one hand on her hip while the other was on the wall. Olivia had both of her hands on his neck. She gasped for breath when they parted. "Thirty years and I still can't get enough of you."

"I'm just that good looking." Elliot smirked.

Olivia chuckled and opened her eyes to look at him. "Yeah, you are. I love you."

"I love you too, Liv. Forever and always." Elliot smiled kissing her again. He put her down when they heard their daughter coming downstairs.

Bella smiled at them. "Jack is bringing home a pizza. Nobody has to cook. You guys need to work on your volume level."

"Ha ha ha!" Olivia said sarcastically. "You didn't need to listen to us."

"Oh whatever! It was the only noise in this house." Bella defended herself.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders from behind. "It used to be you, Dickie, Lizzie, and Cory playing Monopoly."

"Well, I always won. Dickie would throw his money on the floor everytime." Bella laughed. "Then, he and I would go jump on the trampoline."

"I swear, Dickie and you did everything together." Elliot smiled.

Bella smiled and shrugged. "I remember playing on the beach with him at Grandma's house. I remember a lot of things that we did together."

"I remember you threatening to spank me." Elliot smirked.

Bella chuckled. "I was just talking about that the other day with Chip."

"Why were you talking about that with Chip?" Elliot asked.

Bella chuckled. "He just called me a mystery. We just started talking. You do NOT need to feel embaressed."

"I don't need to, doesn't mean I don't." Elliot scoffed.

Bella smiled. "You love the fact that I threatened to spank you when I was younger. I remember you laughing."

"You were four; I could barely take you seriously." Elliot laughed.

Bella smiled. "Okay, sure. Say whatever you need to. Turd!"

"Brat!" Elliot retorted.

"You guys really need to start actually calling each other by your given names. Sheesh!" Olivia chuckled.

All of the sudden, the theme song to Indiana Jones played on the TV. "Don't call me junior." Came through the speakers.

"Yes!" Olivia and Parker yelled as they bolted for the couch. Elliot laughed watching them.

"You guys are crazy." Elliot laughed.

They didn't even pay attention. "Yeah, yeah." Bella mumbled.

"Olivia, I think we should have another baby." Elliot said.

"Okay, sure babe. We'll do that later." Olivia said waving her hand at him slightly. She was completely zoned in on the TV.

Elliot chuckled. "By the way, Kathleen called. She wants to move to Antartica. I told her it was up to you, Liv."

"Yes, good for you." Olivia said not taking her attention away from the TV.

"Oh, Bella I was wondering if you and Jack wanted to move in here once the baby was born. You could sell your house and come live with your old man." Elliot smirked.

"Sounds good Dad." Bella said watching the movie.

Elliot laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm going for a run."

**Please review! You guys are the best.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

A few days later, Jack and Bella moved back into their house. Elliot came downstairs to find Olivia watching the home movies they made when Bella was three. Elliot smiled watching his wife cry happy tears. "Liv?"

Olivia looked at him and wiped her eyes. "Hey, you woke up. I was just watching a few movies." She said pointing to the stack of video tapes.

Elliot smiled and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her. "She had to go back to her house sometime."

"I know." Olivia said defensively. "We were having so much fun though."

"Liv, you and our daughter do everything together. If she's not with you, she's with me, Dickie, or Jack. Most of the time, she's with you." Elliot said.

"I know. We're going shopping this afternoon." Olivia smiled. She paused a moment. "My baby is having a baby."

"I know. It's crazy." Elliot whispered. He turned his attention to the TV. He remembered this. He's the one that video taped it. It was one of the weekends where the kids were at Kathy's. They had just gotten a sprinkler.

_"Elliot, why do you follow me around with that camera?" Olivia asked walking away in her red bikini._

_"Because you look really hot in that swimsuit." Elliot reasoned._

_Olivia gave him a look that could cut metal. "I do not. You're just saying that."_

_"I am not. Baby, I'm not kidding. You look amazing." Elliot retorted._

_"Mommy!" A three year old Bella yelled walking in with her pink swimsuit._

_Olivia swatted down. "Yes baby?"_

_"Daddy ate my cookie!" Bella pouted._

_"Really?" Olivia asked. She stood up and grabbed the camera from Elliot. Soon, Elliot was on the screen. "He's got chocolate on his face. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"It was a really good cookie." Elliot smirked._

_"YOU TURD!" Bella yelled._

_Elliot chuckled. "This isn't going to hold up in court."_

_Olivia chuckled and handed him the camera back. "Stop picking on your daughter. You ate her breakfast and now her snack."_

_"What can I say? She's not the only little piggy in the family." Elliot smirked._

_"You are anything but little." Olivia snorted._

_"Ooooh, I'll take that as a compliment." Elliot smiled proudly._

_Olivia chuckled. "You and your ego. C'mon Bella, should we go play in the sprinkler?"_

_"Yeah!" Bella smiled._

_Olivia picked her up and carried her down the hallway with Elliot following. Bella looked over Olivia's shoulder at Elliot. She smiled and waved._

"That was a really fun day." Elliot whispered kissing Olivia's head.

"It was." Olivia said wiping her eyes. "Do you want to watch another one?"

"Why not?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia got up and put in a different video. She went back and sat in Elliot's lap. They watched as the video came on. Elliot instantly smiled. Bella was a little over a year old in this one.

_Olivia was standing behind Bella. Bella was sitting on the floor smiling at the camera which was held by Elliot. Dickie was sitting next to Bella. "Are you ready?" Olivia asked._

_"Yeah, we're rolling. Lights, camera, action!" Elliot said._

_Olivia chuckled and grabbed Bella's hands. Bella smiled up at her. "Ma!"_

_"Hey Bella!" Olivia smiled._

_Dickie tickled Bella's stomach, making her squeal. "I think she's ready." Dickie smiled._

_"Okay. Here we go." Olivia said lifting Bella up onto her feet. Bella smiled and laughed. "You are just Ms. Smiles today."_

_Bella smiled and took a step forward. Olivia walked with her still holding her hands. "There you go. Keep going Bella." Elliot smiled._

_Bella looked at Elliot and giggled. She started making a bunch of high pitched noises, making everyone laugh. Elliot followed Olivia and Bella with the camera. Pretty soon, Bella sat down still hanging onto her mother's hands._

_"Here, Dickie take the camera." Elliot said._

_Dickie took the camera and watched Elliot sit down a few feet in front of Bella. Olivia sat down behind Bella. "Are you sure she's ready for this?" Dickie asked._

_"I'm sure." Elliot smiled._

_Olivia nervously took Bella's hands and lifted her to her feet again. "Go to Daddy."_

_Bella smiled and looked at Elliot. Olivia let go of Bella's hands. Bella took a step towards Elliot, and then another one. Elliot and Olivia were both smiling. Bella took the last final steps towards Elliot. She smiled when Elliot lifted her up and blew on her stomach. "There's my girl! You did a good job."_

Olivia rubbed her face in Elliot's chest. "I love you."

Elliot smiled down at her and kissed her head. "I love you too, Liv. You will never know how much."

Later, there was a knock at the door. Bella walked in smiling. "Hey guys."

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Elliot asked kissing her head. Olivia soon came to join them.

Bella smiled and held up a picture. "It's a boy!"

**Please review! I love you guys!**


End file.
